Strawberry dreams Maple love
by Original-Crazy
Summary: *me *


Strawberry Dreams

Maple Love

Chapter 1:

Favorite band.

"Come on you don't want to miss the concert, Mattew." Alfred stated grapping my arm. My names Mattew willams and I'm 20 years of age. I repeated those words over and over in my head. I couldn't want to meet him, I simply couldn't. He is my idol, the person I admire most. My favorite bands lead singer, B. He was doing something right here in Canada with his band but the lights are only going to be on him. I squeezed my bear tight Alfred said he would take me back to meet B. I could already feel my face flush and he were just in the car.

"Cheer up, Bro! I thought you would be more excited about this!" He nudged me.

"I-I'm excited." My teeth chattered as we pulled in. Alfred led me to the entrance, As we walked in to the stage bottles and other various litter was scattered across the floor. The room filled with noise I held my bear as tight as I could. On the stage dark figures ran around, heavy equipment moving around. The only thing I could see on the stage it's self, was a pair of blood red eyes vanishing then reappearing. When the lights finally came on, a girl with dark brown hair and red eyes stood with the microphone. She wore a short goth style dress that fit very tight, it looked like her boobs were about the pop out of it any moment. She spoke in soft yet "I'm so high and mighty" voice.

"Who is here to ROCK!" She yelled throwing one hand up in the air. The crowd roared, I knew the goth queen that stood upon that stage. B wrote some of the deepest songs you've ever heard and had her sing them so he wouldn't seem "weak". She has a beautiful voice and I do rather enjoy albums sung by her. It's just I never imagined her in person to be so "chesty" and "queen-like". She yelled, "calm down" and then started off the show with a speech. "Now I know you're all here for Beyond the Limit .But First because B is still getting ready. We have Near." The crowd cheered, Near is the opening act for some of his shows and is featured on some of Beyond the limit's albums. He has very graceful kinda of girly voice. But he also has real talent. She backed off the stage and Near walked on this is my first time actually seeing the band, they never actually show their faces expect at concerts. Near walked on his head down twirling white as clean bone hair. His skin pale enough he could called albino. He started singing.

/You are insatiable  
Latex smile peels off your skull  
Everyone knows you need a piece of lollirot  
Lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lollirot

Hard rock queens in ripped up jeans  
Everyone thinks they're so obscene  
Bend them over you get a taste of lollirot  
Lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lollirot

Evil boy still the best  
Peanut butter smeared on his chest  
Get real close you'll get a taste of lollirot  
Lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lolli lollirot

We are all candy covered on the outside  
Peel away the shell and we're rotten on the inside  
We are all angry, angry on the outside  
Peel out your eyes  
Take my advice  
Blinded by fear, sugar and spice

We are all candy covered on the outside  
Peel away the shell and we're frightened on the inside  
We are all angry, angry on the outside  
Peel away the shell and we're rotten on the inside/

He also writes ALL of his own songs. This one is called Lollirot. Part of it was written for the Goth Queen ( the women on the stage earlier), The other part for a mysterious "family" which no one knows anything about. He finishes the song then sings the songs "when I am queen", "cumdumpster" and "working with meat". All songs mostly about himself, even though he has a very mary sue girlfriend whom I hear he loves a lot. People always call him gay because of the way his voice sounds. Though none of us have actually meant him. He walks off the stage into the mysterious blackness be hide the stage.

That's when B started walking out. He as jet black messy hair and walks with a slight arch in his back. He smiles at the crowd, a creepy smile though. He has a round face with a sharp edge for a chin , hair shadows a pair of Blood red eyes. He wears a baggy clean white shirt and baggy black jeans. Along with pale white skin.

He's absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello my people was it me you were waiting for?" He voice is pure and black it's a beautiful voice, like none I've never heard such a enjoyable voice. "now I have some songs I want to sing to you! Let me sing about myself and others! For now is my time to prove that this what I have is truly what dreams are made of." Then he sings,lots of songs that lasts a hour, I sing he sings my favorite song.

Open wounds.

/In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

_[Chorus]_  
How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

_[Chorus]_

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end?

You can't stop me from falling apart _[3X]_  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

_[Chorus]/ _

I sing along the whole time but I have kept my eyes on him the whole time. I can't stop watching him. I swear I'm already star struck and I haven't even meant him. At the end of the song his looks across the crowd then thanks us for attending. Then walk off his head hanging in the crowd files out,Alfred takes me back to meet him finally. The back stage smells like must and makeup. I see B up close for the first time. He cuter up close,Two Body guards stand tall infront of him. One body guard has tight leather clothes on along with blonde hair as long as mine. Blue eyes and a burn scar over his left eye. The other has shorter velvet red hair a striped shirt with a light brown vest over it. He also wears tight jeans and large protective grey boots. He wears goggles over his eyes. The blonde speaks to B.

"B, You have only ONE fan who wants to meet you today. And it's not Crazy – Misa. It's not even a obsessive fan. It's a BOY." B had his head turned to me but I could see his reflection in the tiny mirror he held up. He turned after a very minutes of thinking and stared at me with his two red eyes. He smiled brightly.

"He looks fine." He crawled over to me sniffing me a few time and appeared to reading something imaginary above my head. He said a line that flushed my face. "You're cute." Then the Goth Queen walked in setting down makeup.

"Hey B-" She stopped and ran over to me. She grabbed my face with one hand squeezing it, she pulled my curl and felt up my side. Then she stood back staring at me like someone buying a horse. "You're mighty fine, My dear." Next thing I knew B grabbed my face tightly I squeaked in pain. Then he put one of his fingers in my mouth and pulled it out quickly, letting go of my face. He put the same finger in his own mouth and tasted it like turned to the Goth Queen

"He also tastes very good. I taste his two exs and maple syrup." He turned back to me; I am horrified by what he has just done. "Oh don't look so troubled my hands are always clean. You have no disease to fear." He touch my lips, what kind of person is he? This not the same person you see on stage. Must be a act.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to test you out. It is the only way. I can tell by looking at you, my mind games wouldn't have told me anything about would've have just angered you."

"Why are you so interested in me?" I raised a eyebrow, what could someone like him possibly want from me?

"Because you're not ordinary like the rest of those crazy addicts who only want to have sex with me. I need not tell you the rest of why I find you interesting." That's when the albino boy they called Near walked up. Up close, he is very cute. His face shaped is nice and rounded. He is only 5"3 though.

"Hello I am N but you can have the honor of calling me Near." He twirled his hair and looked at me. His stare was like lasers shooting into you.

"Why so trusting Near? We barely know him." The Goth Queen asked him true wonder sparking in her eyes.

"Because he is special, so special I'll let him call me by my name."

"Special he is so." A monotone voice spoke out in the darkness. I jump a little shaking.

"W-Who was th-that." I point a shaking finger in the direction from which I heard the voice. That's when I see a figure taller than any of the three standing infront of figure rises a arch in it's back, I see the head move seemly looking at me. They all turn and look at the when he starts to come into view, He looks a awful lot like B. Expect he has dark circles under his eyes, his hair is messer and his eyes are almost fully black. He wears the same thing as B but I can tell he's much different than B. He touches my nose with one long pale finger.

"Special you are. In my favor you are also." He whispered something to B. B shook his head and looked at me almost begging.

"Would you want to come with us?"

"You'll be welcomed here, my dear boy." The other man echoed.

"oh yes! Do come, I rather do like you." The Goth Queen bounced.

"I-I.." I stuttered that's when Near tugged at my shirt.

"please ?"

"I don't have anything.." I looked down, my face drenching in red. That's when B lifts my chin.

"For me?" He smiles a quirky smile.

"I-I suppose..But I don't have any clothes."

"Don't worry about anything I'll take care of it all." He brought his lips to my ears his voice becoming sweet,soft and gentle. "You're safety and well being are now my problem." That's when his lips brushed my ear, turning my bright red and motionless. "My Responsibility." Then he ran off.


End file.
